A New Beginning
by Hlbur14
Summary: L reaches out to Naomi once again, six months after they concluded the BB case. What Naomi did not expect was what he was going to ask of her - to go back to his childhood home in his stead.But the more she comes to know these children, and the importance of their roles in the future of Law and Order and Justice, she finds a little part of herself she had thought she'd lost.


Hey! This is just a simple idea that had been playing around in my mind. The is based in an AU, where the death note never fell, and takes place six months after the events of Another Note.

* * *

Please ignore any spelling or grammar mistakes, I will come back to those at a later date. I hope you enjoy, let me know your thoughts! :DNaomi Misora never imagined herself here. She could barely comprehend the gates in front of her, tall and foreboding, their shadows casting over her and making her feel no larger than an ant in the wilderness. The air was cool on her skin, the gentle breeze tousling her hair, but it didn't calm the hammering of her heart, and the trickle of sweat down her spine was more than uncomfortable.

_What am I doing? _She thought, ready to just turn around and pretend nothing happened. Of course! She could pretend that she didn't leave her life behind in Japan, or catch the first flight to England, or even take the private car to the exact spot she was in now. She could pretend she hadn't been stupid and reckless, as usual, and just _leave. _

Yet here she was, unmoving, with her body rigid in unease. Wammy's House.

She knew this was where L had grown up; it was one of the only secrets he had ever told her. It amazed her, really. After everything she had been through with Beyond Birthday, she had yet to meet L in person. To be fair, that was to be expected. What _wasn't _expected was that he trusted her with one of his many secrets, a small insight into his life, and it was almost overwhelming. He'd asked her to do something for him, and that she was in her own right to refuse him, but when he told her what it was, she wouldn't ever dream of rebuffing him.

_"There's an orphanage tucked away in England, Naomi. The manager there, and a close colleague of mine has been taken ill. It has removed him from his duties there."_She remembered his robotic voice so, so clearly, and every time she heard it she tried to pinpoint the true voice beneath, the one that caressed her name with such respect it gave her the shivers. She longed for the day that he trusted her enough to bestow that real voice upon her, but she could wait.

He had called her out of the blue on a Wednesday night, or rather, early Thursday morning. It had been 02:34, to be exact. How he had gotten her number, she didn't know, but the call had yanked her out of her slumber quite aggressively. When she mumbled into the speaker, half expecting it to be Raye Penber, L's voice greeted her as nonchalant as it ever had. She remembered bolting upright, cursing into the phone, and it had earned her the faintest of chuckles.

_"L!"_she'd shrieked, kicking the sheets off of her, for her body became overwhelmed with heat.

"_Yes_," he'd replied. _"I trust you are doing well?"_

_"I..."_was she doing well? Maybe not. She had ended things with Raye a few weeks ago. It had been six months since she concluded the BB murders case with L, and whilst everyone at work had welcomed her back and enthused about her adventure, Raye had detached himself. He barely looked her in the eyes after that, and his words became sharp; it was as if his tongue was laced with jealousy. It hurt Naomi that her own boyfriend couldn't support her in her greatest achievement, so she looked after herself and she left him.

He'd not taken kindly to it. He'd called her endlessly, begging her back, saying that he supported her in everything she did. She didn't believe him. He cried to her, begged her, and told her he would do anything. He even asked her to marry him. Whilst she knew her family would have been thrilled, she knew in her heart that it wasn't what she wanted. She did love Raye, more than anything, but at the same time he wasn't right for her. He had resented the idea of her working in the FBI for a long time, believing it was too dangerous for her. This only proved to her how little he truly understood about Naomi.

So she left him, found herself a little apartment, and began searching for a department that didn't mean she shared her work life with Raye. She had thought it would be the end of her exciting ventures, and that she would settle back into a normal way of life, but L seemed to have other ideas.

Once again he had caught her at one her of lower moments, and a part of her felt like he was keeping eyes on her without her knowing. How much did L truly know about Naomi?

_"Are you keeping tabs on me?"_she had blurted, maybe a little too rudely, but as always he was not fazed.

_"No at all." _Naomi was usually good at detecting lies, yet his robotic voice made it infuriatingly difficult to tell. She frowned down the phone.

_"How did you get my number?"_

He never answered. _"I called to ask something of you. You are welcome to decline, for it is a big ask…"_

And then he explained about his previous home. He didn't go into detail about what he did there, or who he spent it with, only that it was one of many establishments for gifted children. He explained that there were some very important children there in particular, and with the manager away with a sickness, he needed someone he could absolutely trust to be there in the meantime. He explained that she would have her own quarters, and that funding would not be an issue; he just wanted her there purely to supervise.

_"You want me to be a babysitter?"_she asked, incredulous. _"I'm from the FBI, may I remind you." _

_"I did not forget." _He countered. _"But believe me, these are not ordinary children. They need to be kept safe, and I cannot trust anyone else besides you to do it."_

_"Why can't you do it?" _she'd asked, thought she was a little breathless with the statement he had matter-of-factly bestowed upon her. _He trusted her._

There was a pause in his response. _"Because I do not trust myself, either."_

Sohere she was, outside the gates in a brand new country with nothing but two suitcases. She had destroyed the phone L had called her on, which was followed by a brand new one in the post by an unknown sender. Once again, L had told her not to worry about work, and that she just be at the correct location at the right time. True to his word, he had organised everything, right down to her arrival at the gates.

Yet, as the gates opened before her, she finally felt a little out of her dept


End file.
